Needed passion
by Wulf-dude
Summary: two years after the Tradgicty of his loving wife and son, Naruto had refused the look of a woman, but even at time. even a man needs passion even they can't hold back the feeling of lust but who or what could help him MXM


**Hello well This will be the first time I have ever tried something like this in truth I am a Naruhina fan But last week I Decided i wanted to do something diffrent please be kind and tell me if you like it or not**

Chapter one: Realising one inner self.

Naruto uzumaki couldn't get it out of his head. He had tried many times, before in the past but it just wouldn't leave him. The thought of him agenst his body his hard muscular feel, near pushing on his back, as Naruto sweated under him, those eyes so beautiful so passionate.

He was never able to get the idea of that man from out of his head since that day of the chunin exams. he couldn't help it nothing he did would remove it, the wish the want of it. He knew this wasn't that far away idea known as lust. No This was lust this was need.

Admitingly he hadn't thought much of it before but this wasn't untill the death the lost of the only woman he could love. Hinata, She had died trying to give birth to his son, Boruto, But the harshes part. The gods or so he thought wouldn't even bless him on Letting his son live. No after seven hours, of fighting and trying hard, His baby boy fell and joined his mother on the other side.

He would never see them again not for a long time.

But after the two death he tried moving on but it was harder, nothing he did helped no woman seemed to catch his attention. Not even a peak.

So he never touched a woman. But even than him as a man he had need's he had want's, they were so hard to control. Looking up on the ceiling of his new apartment, He had gotten a month ago. He couldn't bare the idea of living in his own house to many memorys to much lose.

Whatever idea of love it could have been it was no more.

Than over the past week the dreams would set in, They were always the same, such anamalistic such insanity, but it wasn't with a woman no. This was the carnal lust and need, shared by two men. It was him under a man who might not have been as powerful.

But in his eyes he was handsome, and so close to Hinata he could have been a link.

If he told anyone, If he dared to about these dreams they might have first thought it was Sasuke Uchiha but no it wasn't he hadn't been in the leaf for years, infact he abbandond his own daughter and wife. Going off in the real world.

Oh how he hated, Sasuke he got the everything Naruto never did, and what would he do. He tossed it aside as if it was nothing. He gave up his family. Telling Naruto at first, it was his punishment.

But yeah right Sasuke didn't want to have a family, he did it to show up naruto it was why, he did it. Sasuke always hated, him, Why Naruto hated sasuke. He would only hide it so well.

He growled at the very thought Of Sasuke he could have killed him right than but no He couldn't he might have had the idea but in truth he never would go through with it he was the better man.

But back on his issue, Naruto layed in his bed. His mind wondering on the man, he saw each night invading pulsing in his dreams each night. So hot so strong, as the man over him took His ass like nothing else. It hurt in his mind so he figured.

Right than The begining thought would cause a great stiffness around his groin. looking over the sight of his bulge, It was raising the blanket for the moment. In truth it wasn't the biggest out there no. He was about medium in size, but he had seen one.

That had been blessed by the gods, but it was supprising.

Shikamaru He saw in the bath out it was unbelieveable. His dick his cock not knowing how it was hard, but it stood over like a giant, Being nearly 11 inches long 3 inches wide.

Temari was definatly a lucky lady, that was all naruto could feel feeling outward jealous.

the other who had the second biggest cock Naruto would ever see in his life. That honor belonged to Kiba Inuzuki. Really he didn't know how he saw it. It must have been an accident couldn't it.

Kiba cock stood a gripping Nine inches long, but a thick three, an a half inches wide. This had shocked Naruto at first seeing, it especially when Kiba nearly caught him looking they were in the showers. Just near the end of the war. Though it was for a moment Naruto wouldn't forget.

If it had helped for those who might have wondered, what his cock was he admited he was no where near these two size, as his was around 6 3/4 long and two inches wide. He felt it was an idea that the gods, would make him short over it all.

Grunting more, his cock twitched it had been some time since he releived himself, his eyes watering some at the feel of his balls so tight for the time causing pain.

He learned years ago of the dreaded blue balls. But back than he would have called it a perverted act to touch himself, over a little pain. My how he grew up from that belief.

So there he was the great uzumaki jacking off his fingers caressing his cock, getting a grip over as he pulled up and down nice and slow looking over at it, his imagination running more thinking of the man. He thought of it all, The fight they had the first time he saw the other man's cock.

He Was never a man to think of if he was gay or not maybe he had been this whole time and never knew. Maybe he was bisexual. The truth was even if he was that. He would have been forbidden to marry a man.

The leaf never condemed the act of two men expressing their love no. But the issue Naruto was another setting.

With his being the last of the uzumaki clan he would be asigned to give birth this children. There was no choice on the matter. He had to fight his hardest not to go with the CRA act. For he would only touch Hinata and no other woman.

But maybe he could have, the time he would fight it. He didn't want another woman. Hinata would only be his woman.

Suddenly with his hard thrusting and gripping on his cock he nearly gave up on it. There was no use he couldn't get off, the more he jacked off, the harder and more frustraition.

"Fuck damnit!"

He nearly screamed out into the heavens as he grunted more, looking down his cock standing there ready for more begging.

"I need him i need a man. But how can I ask and demein myself so much." He siged some.

These were the day's he wished wanted that he was alone or need for the touch of a person.

But that was no use for him.

"What am i going to do?" He asked for the second, that was when it hit him, like a stack of bricks.

"How could i be so fucking stupid!"

He growled some, never realising. He might have had the chance he needed wanted.

He got up from the bed naked down to the bare bone when. His balls swaying for the seconds, as he moved in position his finger crossing each other as he said as softly hopping noone would hear him.

"Shadow clone jutsu."

Standing there just as butt ass naked, stood the perfect replica of himself, looking right there giving the same expression of utmost frustration. Right than Naruto realised something.

"This isn't going to work beside it would look weird if i fucked myself. This isn't some fantasy, some person writing."

Soon the other one started talking almost as if it was his own consious or perverted one.

"I know me, but we can't take it, nothing been working its like this or nothing else."

"O-ok. but could you change into him."

"As you wish." The other Naruto looked before turning a poof of smoke. would raise around and standing perfectly every inch an exact clone of him that man.

Standing right before Naruto stood Kiba, wearing every clothing for the moment, those cute red tattoo marks, that shaggy brown hair, and them eyes so hot so sexy. Naruto couldn't help but moan hard, his cock twitching almost saying,

"Look at me look at me! I want you!"

But Naruto soon said.

"Please take your cloths off." He mumbled some, looking at the fake kiba. who would give that wolfish grin for the time being, there proceeding for it, he looked seeing as he removed all the cloths when they did all they seem to do was puff into nothing.

Standing there so hard so rigged Naruto could only shudder some. Every second looking at the man caused his heart to race to pound more. Not from being scared of nerves but excited.

"Lets try this come over here Kiba." He watched soon as Kiba who he would call moved closer, getting near him, as the mans animalistic nature was taking over. There they stood so close.

Naruto would watch while kiba moved over, his strong hands feeling the blonds neck. as they moved closer, and soon with that their lips meet. Naruto moaned hard feeling want, as they kissed slowly moving his arms around his neck.

Kiba took charge. His hand going behind Naruto head holdinh him when his toung slidded in slowly. Naruto would only moan right than. Such a feeling his mouth agenst another. Something about it felt ever so wrong but it was so right at the same time.

That was when Kiba toung would proceed to move, sliding between his own lips right into Naruto, which he himself would take for the moment. Moaning hard as he sucked on it slightly first.

He tried fighting wanting dominance but that was too late Kiba such the animal he was held him wrapping his toung around Naruto.

He would hold it moaning for the seconds. Even the short time it felt good such want such lust over it.

That was the second Kiba moved. Pushing naruto on the bed he looked up as he laid down under him, whiule Kiba would only smile more.

"let me care for you Hun." as he gave a laugh. Naruto only blushing would smile when kiba moved down kissing his neck his toung swirling while he motioned down. Such tenderness, such grace. He would have forgotten that this kiba was nothing but a clone a fake. He made.

There he looked seeing while kiba moved down, his head so close to Naruto cock, it was unbelieve able. He shuddered some while Kiba gave a gradual blow feeling the warm hair move around he grunted. This was a new experience for him

"Ohhh." He grunted more. Staring down.

That would have been when Kiba motioned over his toung out when he gave a slow tender lick. Naruto shuddered at it while he moved up. so good it felt he hadn't had a toung around there for over two years.

The toung swirled some so close to the cock head of Naruto as kiba moved swirling around slowly giving a seductive look on the blonde haired man. Naruto would raise his legs up at that second, moving around the neck of the clone.

Soon Kiba would move down for the time, his lips wrapping around the head, giving a slow tortorus suck, before going down more. Naruto would move his head back grunting as the man did that, his fingers moved rubbing his chest, while getting sucked on.

The feeling was amazing. so good so hot.

"More." He stated, feeling more confident, which was given a nod as an answer. while the suckage began, Naruto never understood why they called it a blow job in truth the fact is noone blew on his cock they sucked him it should be known as a suck job.

Oh well he didn't care he was moaning so much as the man went down farther nearly engulfing his cock bobbing up and down nice and fast.

"Fuck fuck fuck!"

He moaned louder his back arching, his eyes closed for the moment letting the passion the lust rain over him, as his hand goes over the brown hair. this was becoming to much. He hadn't had it for exactly 2 years and 5 months. This felt amazing so good. Not even Hinata could do it this well and so fast.

"Please more more!" He whined more as his toes curled, he was close he would let out any moment from there. Suddenly his balls where grabbed by a second hand he looked seeing what Kiba was doing as he shuddered.

"HERE I CUM!" He growled releasing a rather large and impressive load, into the clones mouth.

Through all the moment he watched seeing his cum shoot in heading deep as Kiba mouth bloated some as he filled his mouth up. Kiba took a moment moving from Naruto still hard cock with a smile. thought it was cute how, his lips bloated like a chipmunk before swallowing all of it.

"Now for the main corse."

Suddenly he jumped up face to face with naruto. This caused him to yell out for the second, but was muffled with another kiss. right there at that Moment naruto would _feel his legs spread his ass raised while watching blushing more but was ready for it._ he needed it he wanted it so badly.

"PLease be gentle." He signed some, as he suddenly felt Kiba enter him.

"ohhh fuck." he grunted some, feeling Kiba move in starting slow starting with passion watching him as he moved slightly as they fucked going with passion each thrust deeper so fast. while he moaned.

"So big so hard i know it should hurt but i don't care." he smiled

Kiba smiled to.

"Ohh Naruto your so tight, i wonder how long i'll be able to go."

This would turn Naruto on his cock harden again, as he was feeling himself taken his prostate, rubbed more on the big dick. rubbing warming his inside.

"PLease kiba cum in me i need you."

"Say my name bitch say my name!"

"Kiba KIBA!"

They moved more. nothing stopping the minutes turned to what felt like an hour that was when the final; every second it was faster, and harder. Naruto body would begin arching more, sweat raining over them with the hot stench of lust and sweat, giving more want.

"Harder faster! ohhh please!" He moaned mre nothing would stop him he hadn't felt so alive he admited to it. His hips going off more rubbing back from the pounding feeling if it went any longer he wouldn't be able to walk soon.

Moment came and they released together. their cum flying in the air as Naruto was covered by his own and his ass filled to the bring by the cum of his clone lover.

The clone went poof and Naruto was alone again but it wasn't as bad as before. He was calm he was satasfi. Byut the feeling of being full would only work for than. But the truth was guilt ridden him. he didn't know if he betrayed Hinata in that order but he knew this...

He would never do that again.

 **If you liked this please tell me and review i would like to see what you have for me.**


End file.
